Today, most operating systems provide a graphical user interface for users to control programs on a computer. For example, operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows™ and Apple Macintosh™, often provide “windows” and icons to control each program on a computer, e.g., by using a mouse to “point and click.” As a result, typical user interfaces use a variety of windows and icons to control each program.
Unfortunately, typical user interfaces become very complex as the number of programs on a computer increase. Recent advances in technology have allowed a dramatic increase in the number of programs that can be supported on a computer. Moreover, the number of programs executed on a computer has increased dramatically with the popularity of applications supported over the Internet. For example, it is now common for users to operate a wide variety of programs, including: word processing; games, electronic mail; instant messaging; network or online applications; multi-media applications; etc. Therefore, it would be desirable to coordinate the wide variety of programs supported by a computer.